


Pop Party, Year 2: Emere

by NoPantsRelationship



Series: Pop Parties [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Modification, Breathplay, Casual Sex, Character Death, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Condoms, Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Snuff, Cover Art, Death, Deepthroating, Destruction, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Gore, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hermaphrodites, Inflation, Interracial Relationship, Intersex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, One Night Stands, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character, POV Third Person Limited, Pain, Painplay, Porn Video, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Raceplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Ritual Public Sex, Ryona, Science Fiction, Semi-Public Sex, Series, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Taboo, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, consensual guro, explicit art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: Once a year one hundred lucky dickgirls get to participate in the Pop Party, a celebration of snuff and sex that sends them off with a bang.This year, Emere and the other partygoers take part in a sexy fashion show.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Series: Pop Parties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088597
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

Watching the falling snow through the glass of their balcony door, Emere lounged with her huge body stretched out along a sofa, feeling a delicious contentment during her last day of life. Her girlfriend Lana held one of her hands, little fingers enveloped while cozying up against her large lover and wearing nothing more than a tanktop and panties. 

Wearing just a t-shirt herself, Emere took this moment to relax and recharge after their lustful activities of the day, though excitement at what was coming for her colored even this tranquil moment. Left there after a casual handjob a bit less than an hour ago, Lana's other hand rested against Emere's tattooed thigh, squeezing it from time to time. They'd been dozing, in no hurry to cram their remaining time together with more carnal pleasures than they felt up to.

Long lashes fluttering open after a while, Lana looked up at Emere, cheek rubbing against one breast. Already looking at her, Emere smiled, stroking Lana's hair in a loving gesture.

"How do you feel?" Lana asked. Her eyes flicked towards the clock, marking the time they had left. Only hours now. The Pop Party coordinators would come to collect Emere well before midnight.

"Ready," Emere said. Gesturing down at her crotch, she felt her lust rise. "More than ready. It's what I've wanted, of course, and I'm seriously honored that we were chosen to test the cumpacitors this year, but... I can barely wait to cum again. REALLY cum, you know?"

Lana glanced down at what Emere had been indicating, her fingers shifting slightly to touch the latex prosthesis that hung below Emere's cock in place of a scrotum. The texture was smooth and flexible, colored to match the Samoan woman's natural skin tone and shaped to mimic the size and shape of regular gonads. An LED glowed through the material, diffuse blue light indicating the device was in 'collecting' mode. It'd swollen noticeably since Emere had first been fit with it, and the extra heat it put out made wearing pants uncomfortable. Still, even knowing it was a part of her turned her on.

"I can't imagine how it'll feel," Lana said softly. "Pouring out so much while you lose your life. It'll be incredible."

"Try not to get jealous while you watch," Emere teased, feeling her pulse rise as she envisioned the petite woman touching herself as Emere orgasmed and died live before the whole world. Absently playing with Lana's hair while her imagination ran on, she twirled one lush black lock between her fingers until it formed a loop.

Silence returned for a time, Lana's dark eyes going distant as she stared off into space. Their bodies fit comfortably together, the moment of companionable quiet almost carrying Emere back into a doze. Lana's voice roused her, her lover's fingers squeezing at the cumpacitor as she spoke.

"I've been thinking about that, and... I don't think I want to watch you." She looked up at Emere again, her expression turning rueful. "I couldn't stand to see you with someone else." Her grip tightened a little, the plastic sack deforming in her hand. Emere returned the smirk, both of them well aware of Lana's possessive nature. Still, she felt suddenly uncertain, not understanding where Lana was going with this.

"And, more than that..." Hesitating, Lana relaxed her grip. Fingers trailing upward, she gently cupped Emere's glans in her palm, rubbing it slowly in pleasurable circles. "I don't think I'll want to be with anyone else but you."

Her smile was uncertain, almost nervous as she looked up at Emere. "So before you go, I want you to snuff me. Tonight."

Emere's utter shock did nothing to stop her growing erection, even seeming to quicken it as Lana's caresses continued. The cyborg scrotum between her legs heated up even more than usual, beginning to produce sperm at a rate that far exceeded normal human capabilities. 

"T-that's illegal," she sputtered, body immobilized by Lana's little shape as it slid over her, hands running across her tattooed skin. "I don't have a license, I'd-"

Lana put a finger over Emere's mouth, a devious smirk on her lips as she silenced her.

"What'll happen, hm? They'll arrest you?" Fingertip tracing her lover's lips, Lana pressed her soft body against Emere's muscular Samoan build, lithe curves conforming with her heavy bust and firm belly. Face inches away, she followed the spiral lines of Emere's face tattoos with a gentle touch, shaking her head in amusement. "By the time they find my body you'll be getting snuffed yourself."

Another moment of silence passed as Emere came to terms what Lana was saying, the sexual tension growing until it snapped. Suddenly kissing Lana with hungry passion, she squeezed her lover's little body to her chest, cock already stiff enough to push up between her thighs.

"Tell me what to do," Emere said simply.

Sitting herself upright on Emere's belly, a certain light entered Lana's eyes as the tenderness of the moment fell away. The change that took hold of her was impossible to miss, mental gears shifting her into the dominatrix that'd ruled their bedroom for the past two years.

"I want you to give one last taste of that cock, love. MY cock." Beginning to undress, she flaunted her short, stacked body with obvious intent, arching her back as her tanktop pulled up to expose a small, pert bust. Her brown belly formed a perfect divot at the navel, smooth skin trailing down to a wild bush between her wide hips. A Spanish lilt entered her voice as her excitement grew, naked body on full display.

"I want it fucking my throat until the moment I die. And even though you can't fill me up, you're going to cum for me. Cum over, and over, and over..."

Squeezing Emere's pulsing cock between her thighs with each repetition, she rubbed her hot slit against the shaft until it grew slick. Face close to Emere's as she gripped at her hair, Lana's eyes smouldered, their noses nearly touching.

"Then those high-tech _pelotas_ are gonna store up that hot Samoan spunk." Almost crushing Emere's cock with her legs, the little latina grinned sadistically as her lover moaned in agonized bliss. Giving one of her facial tattoos a kiss, Lana licked the curve of Emere's ear and whispered hotly into it.

"That way, when you finally get to shoot it out, you'll think of me. Even after you snuff me, each load will be a gift from me; Every drop you pump into your condom will be a little bit because of my death."

Crying out, Emere came with a powerful surge, hips jerking so hard that Lana had to grab at her to keep from being pushed off. Flexing rapidly like a captive heart, her cock tried desperately to cum across Lana's thighs and chest, but was unable to do more than leak out a few oozing blobs of precum. Though the ecstasy of orgasm was experienced in full, every drop of cum she would have shot out was directed instead into the cumpacitor, stored alongside the other hundreds of loads she'd produced over the past few months. She almost thought she could feel the plastic casing swell, the heat between her legs increasing as the device amplified the length and quantity of her orgasm.

Face flushed with excitement from riding the bucking woman, Lana smiled before easing the grip of her crushing thighs, tongue darting out to lick her lips.

"Off to a good start, pet." She pushed up Emere's sweat-soaked t-shirt as the woman's convulsions slowed, admiring the pair of huge tattooed breasts before sliding her body downward and bringing her face level with the still stiff shaft. "Give me five more in my throat and I think I can die happy."


	2. What You Give Up

Though the Pop Party coordinators didn't divulge the location of each year's event, Emere was able to make a fairly good guess once she arrived. She'd been chauffeured to the site in the windowless backseat of an otherwise ordinary sedan, sealed from watching the scenery go by with nothing to do but strip off her clothes and prepare her body by drinking an inordinate amount of supplemented water. Three gallons and an hour later she'd been released, the car door opening directly into a enormous, ancient looking building.

Walking naked across an expansive concrete floor, Emere looked around, noting the extended arch of the reinforced steel ceiling far above. It'd been this that helped her place herself, such a structure existing only in the decrepit airport outside her home city. Built back in the days when there'd been men instead of futanari, it'd fallen out of use as the world changed around it.

Looking to the center of the huge space the airplane hangar enclosed, she saw what must be her destination. Built within the larger building, a smaller but still significant structure was illuminated from the outside by construction lights, its circular exterior marked by many doors. Emere strode towards it, the cool air making her shiver slightly in anticipation.

Approaching a few groups of other women also on their way to the circular building, Emere felt a twinge of self-consciousness as some of them turned their heads to stare. Somehow she was the only one of them walking by herself, her size and tattoos making her stick out even in the diverse crowd of attendees.

Despite the strange sense of being the only person at the prom without a dance partner, she couldn't help but become hard as she saw the women she'd be dying with. Each was as nude as she was, their cocks fully exposed, their own sets of cyborg testes glowing faintly in the dimness. The lights helped her to get a sense for how many there were, seeming to be the normal complement of 100. None of them was anything less than lovely, bodies and faces spanning the range of sexual preferences so that no viewer was without someone to masturbate to.

Emere noticed the first women to reach the central building beginning to split off and start walking around it, seeming to get some kind of instruction from one of many signs around the perimeter of its outer walls. Once close enough to read one, she saw it provided a few simple instructions.

"Please wait outside one of the entrances for the party to begin. The coordinators request that you disperse yourselves as evenly as possible so that an equal number of attendants are at each entrance."

Nodding to herself and making her own path around the building, Emere wondered why they'd decided to have so many entrances for this year's party, passing nine doors before finally coming to one with a short line outside it. 

Staying as casual as she could given the situation, she smiled at the two other people in line as she took a place behind them. The slender blonde just before her returned the smile, her bobbed hairstyle and delicate features strongly reminiscent of a few French women Emere had met. Shorter and darker with beautiful black hair, a Romani woman stood just before her at the head of the line, anxiously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

A few minutes passed with no one further arriving, Emere absently wondering if she should make any effort to make her cock go down. The French looking girl glanced back over her shoulder, giving Emere a second look.

"I love your tattoos," she said, flicking a hand towards the expanse of marked brown skin. She sounded for all the world like a socialite making pleasant small talk, sweet smile too innocent for a woman about to die in a burst of bloody pleasure. 

"Thanks," Emere said, used to receiving such comments. She left it to the other woman to carry the conversation further, not sure what her intent might be.

"Did they hurt much to get?" Some of the naivety slipped from the girl's expression, bright blue eyes wide with an interest in pain. Her focus was on the pe'a tattoos extending across some of the most sensitive parts of Emere's lower body, every inch of skin from her waist to her knees covered in repeating geometric designs.

Grinning down at her, Emere brushed a hand from her lower belly to inner thigh.

"They did! In fact, getting them was how I first realized I was a masochist." Pointing at a slight imperfection in the design just above her cock, she chuckled. "Right here is where I accidentally came on the tattooist's face from the pain. It's a good thing she was a futa too, else she might've been less understanding. After that she was actually very happy to hear whenever I wanted more work done..." She indicated the rest of herself, body almost completely covered in ink.

The Roma woman giggled shyly at the innuendo. Emere glanced at her back, surprised that she'd been listening. The blonde only smiled, putting an arm around the other woman and swinging her around so they were both looking up at the towering Samoan. 

"I know what you mean, especially after the surgery..." Winking, the blonde grabbed the Romani's balls, rubbing the bloated plastic sack. It looked almost as full as Emere's, the synthetic scrotum disproportionately huge on the short woman's frame. The Roma blushed deeply at being so blatantly groped, yet still couldn't help but smile. It was a relationship dynamic Emere recognized at once, her mind going back to a thousand similar instances where Lana had publicly shown off Emere's body in embarrassing, pleasing ways.

"Did you cum during the procedure, then?" Emere's expression went sly, giving her attention to the Roma woman despite speaking to the blonde. Speaking for her partner, the blonde woman laughed delightedly.

"Oh, she couldn't _stop_!. I thought they were actually going to have to use anesthetic just so she'd stop making a mess of the floor. Luckily a spare nurse was available to swallow it all." Affectionately kissing the woman's brown cheek, she added, "Of course I was no less pathetic. Once they peeled off my nutsack I was cumming until they clamped the cumpacitor around my poor, bare testicles. Probably halfway filled the thing by the time they finished."

She giggled sweetly once more, and Emere noticed that both her companions had joined her in becoming fully erect. The blonde began to slowly stroke the Roma, who was staring up at Emere and breathing slow and hard.

Deciding introducing herself would be the right thing to do before they went into the party, Emere smiled at the two women.

"I'm Emere, by the way."

"Violet," the blonde said, beaming. "Charmed!"

The Romani woman opened her lips, seeming on the verge of saying her own name before interrupting herself by cumming with sudden intensity. Her breath hitched, eyelids fluttering and hips jerking back against Violet's body. The other woman only smiled at Emere, holding up her pet for a moment while they rode out the climax, continuing to gently stroke her pulsating cock. The cumpacitor between the Roma's brown thighs reacted visibly to the orgasm, LED indicator blinking and plastic swelling as it stored the semen that would have otherwise been shot out.

"I'm Kezzi," the Roma finally managed, panting the words as soon as she could speak through the pleasure. "Sorry. I just... I have a thing for tall girls. And tattoos."

"And I know she does," Violet added, winking at Emere. 

Seeing their conversation and the looks Kezzi had been giving her in a whole new light, Emere grinned at the gypsy, feeling more than slightly flattered.

At that moment the doors before them swung open, a female server coming out of each entrance all around the building to give the attendees in line their condoms and poppers. The one that emerged from their door took notice of their compromising situation, giving them a moment to untangle before handing out their fatal party favors. 

Each of them took a moment to get their sealed condoms on, Violet doing both hers and Kezzi's, then prodding Kezzi to help with Emere's. After they'd each affirmed no cum would be leaking out or condoms slipping off, they all swallowed the small pink bombs that would end their lives. Once everyone's fates were sealed, the servers began to lay out what they'd be walking into.

"Once you go through the doors you'll find yourself in a well-stocked dressing room," the pretty servant explained. Kezzi perked up at this, Emere noticing but keeping her attention focused. "You'll have 10 minutes to put on whatever you like, or you can stay nude if you prefer. A buzzer will sound when it's time to move along, at that point you should enter the party one by one via the runway attached to your dressing room."

The servers moved aside for them to go in, Kezzi taking point as they passed through the dressing room doors. All of them gasped aloud at the incredible selection of clothes in the room, racks and racks of garments sorted by what part of the body they covered, style, and color, the overall system of organization immediately intuitive as to where to look to find any particular item.

"Ooooh, it's simply not fair that they didn't warn me about this!" Kezzi stomped her foot following the sudden outburst, then sprang into animated action. Scurrying through the room, she muttered to herself about how she would have drawn up outfits months ago, half-hard cock swinging as she turned and grabbed various pieces of clothing.

Noticing Emere's confused expression, Violet stood on tiptoes to whisper to her.

"Kezzi's a fashion designer. I wonder if that's any part of why they invited us." Enjoying the sight of her flustered pet flipping through clothing items, she eventually shrugged and started to peruse the options herself. Emere heard her murmur "Ooo, this is cute..." before disappearing behind a rack of lingerie. 

Trying to take in the wealth of clothes around her, Emere felt momentarily overwhelmed. Managing to surpass the sensation by grabbing whatever first caught her eye, she found herself holding a bright pink Hawaiian shirt. Bemused on several levels, she tried it on, but quickly realized it was far too small.

Picking out several more articles of clothing, she found this to be a common theme, everything she tried on seeming tiny on her huge figure. Feeling their time running out, she began to grow concerned that she'd have to enter the party naked. 

A finger tapped against her shoulder. Emere turned around, then blinked as she found Kezzi looking absolutely fabulous. The resourceful Roma had done herself up in a style befitting a royal courtesan, finding a way to put together a cohesive style from the dragon's hoard of garments. 

Wearing a skirt of thin purple silk, she'd pinned it up in the front to expose her crotch, the fabric then falling to swoop down along the fronts and sides of her thighs until it almost brushed the ground. This framed the shining gold chastity cage she'd locked around her condom wrapped cock, the purple of the latex perfectly matching the shade of silk she was wearing. More see-through silk of the same color covered her breasts, sashes of it attaching at either end to a medallion belt wrapped around her middle torso. Bound up in a hasty but elegant style, her dark hair was partially covered by a patterned bandana that went well with the color scheme.

"Let me help," Kezzi said. It was more demand than offer, her previous shyness gone. "Otherwise you'll end up looking like you're wearing children's clothes. Or worse."

Slightly chagrined, Emere let the bossy Roma push her around and dress her like some kind of huge mannequin. Barely paying attention to the clothes themselves, she saved her interest for the little woman putting her hands on her, noticing how Kezzi blushed when she pulled a pair of shorts up against Emere's crotch. Her size and complexion reminded Emere strongly of Lana, the fresh memories of snuffing her late girlfriend making her cock twitch.

Eventually Kezzi reached something she was happy with, impatiently tugging Emere over to a mirror so she could finally get a good look at herself. 

As awed as she'd been by Kezzi's clothing transformation, Emere was even more impressed by the change in her own appearance. Playing to the huge woman's strengths, Kezzi had specifically selected clothing that didn't need to fit right to look good. The tattered white crop top stretched across Emere's chest looked like it'd been made by attacking a wifebeater with scissors, and the tension in its fabric served well to show off her breasts and muscles. Slung over top of it, a leather short jacket hung barely halfway to Emere's hips, worn almost as a vest due to how impossible it would be to zip it up. Snug around her hips and ass, a pair of half-ruined denim shorts exposed portions of her tattoos through rips in the fabric, her cock and cumpacitor hanging free through the unzipped fly.

"Damn." Emere turned back and forth slightly, admiring herself from a few angles. Putting her hands in her pockets, she grinned at Kezzi and affected a typical 'cool' stance by slouching against the wall. "I look like I'm about to steal someone's girl."

"Dressed like that, I just might let you."

Both women glanced over at Violet as she spoke, finding her decked out in full slut attire. Revealing more than it hid, her collection of lingerie was all one shade of red that matched her smiling lips. Crotchless sheer panties and a garter belt left her cock unconstrained, the see-through fabric of her bra clinging perfectly to her perky breasts. Stockinged legs ended in high heels that gave her an extra few inches of height, her balance impeccable as she approached them both. 

Standing out most of all was what she'd written in lipstick across her bare belly, the four words making Emere shiver in anticipation. "POP GOES THE SLUT"

Emere didn't realize Kezzi's hand had been on her cumpacitor until the woman pulled it away, seeming self-conscious at her partner's comment. Biting her lip and grinning as she noticed, Violet looked the Samoan up and down, appreciating the grunge aesthetic. 

The buzzer went off, all of them looking up at it and at each other. It was time.

"I'll go first," Kezzi said. "Just follow my lead, don't look at the cameras, and flaunt your stuff."

The three of them went to the curtained exit onto the runway, Kezzi eagerly going first. Emere caught a glimpse of cameras and lights, each attendee being put on display for all the people watching to see what kind of sexy outfits they'd come up with. 

Lingering for thirty seconds or so, she and Violet stood slightly apart. The blonde was making all kinds of bedroom eyes in her direction, lipstick-coated mouth curled in a naughty smile. Emere stared coolly back, her outfit affecting her response. 

The buzzer went off again, Violet giving a parting smirk before stepping onto the runway. Her hips swayed as she started down the path to the party, Emere getting a last glimpse of her hard cock swinging. Alone, she took a moment to collect herself, straightening her jacket and trying not to masturbate from the sheer excitement of the moment. 

One last time the buzzer rang. Closing her eyes, Emere let out a breath, feeling her outfit snug around her body. Cock twitching, she pushed through the curtains with as much confidence as she could muster, starting to strut along the runway.

The bright lights were warm on her mostly bare skin, her cock leaking precum as she became instantly aware of the millions of eyes on her. Cameras lined the walls of the runway all the way to the end, little screens below them displaying a stream of live emoji reactions from the viewers that floated from the bottom of the screen to the top as they were sent in. As soon as she was visible the mix of emojis shifted to include cool sunglasses and purple horned devils, these accompanying the seemingly constant tide of eggplants and heart-eyes. 

Strutting with what she hoped was badass confidence, Emere kept her shoulders squared, one hand casually tucked into her shorts pocket with the thumb at the base of her cock. It was an effort not to look into the cameras, which she felt would somewhat ruin the act. As aware as she was of the attention on her, she was surprised to feel herself flushing hot with sudden arousal, exhibitionism not something she'd encountered in herself before.

Then, in stark contrast to her excitement, she felt the popper start to take effect. Her proudly erect cock started to fall lower with every footstep, the material of the condom contracting to stay snug around her skin. Softening by slow degrees, her shaft drooped down until it snuggled against the warmth of her cumpacitor, precum oozing out as she enjoyed the naughty delight of her body acting in a way so utterly wrong.

Struggling not to admire her newly flaccid cock, Emere instead looked towards the end of the runway where Violet was disappearing behind a pair of red curtains. Lights and moving shapes were briefly visible as the gap fluttered closed, indicating that the main party was just beyond. Crossing the final steps between her and the cloth barrier, she realized it'd been set up this way so each little group from outside got their own runway, their own dressing room. It was unique among the Pop Parties she'd seen, putting a special spotlight on each and every individual. Along with the cumpacitors, it seemed a change likely to be appreciated by the fans. 

Briefly ducking to avoid hitting her head, she passed through the curtains and into the main room, coming to a sudden stop as she was greeted by the sight of all the other Party attendees. 

Though she wasn't one for fashion, she couldn't help but be amazed by the sheer variety of outfits on display, the regular uniform nudity of the event instead giving way to countless examples of personal style. The other women wore everything from string bikinis to tuxedos, maternity clothes or jogging attire, whatever each individual had decided was the right mix of comfortable, sexy, and fashionable for their final hour.

Continuing to stare at the carefully chosen outfits, another realization struck Emere as she stood there watching everyone flaunt themselves. Each person here was utterly aware of the cameras recording and streaming every moment of their remaining lives, and doing their best to be as sexy as possible for those watching. She was doing it too, even standing there. She'd slipped back into her bad girl posture, a sexy scowl on her face as let herself fit into her clothes, becoming the character the cameras saw her as.

Catching sight of Kezzi and Violet nearby, she casually strode over to them, giving an upward nod in acknowledgment. The party was still a minute or two from starting, the last few women trickling in from their catwalks. 

Directing her attention towards their surroundings instead of the other attendees, Emere took in the circular room, noting the waist high tables ringed the area between an large open area in the middle and a smaller open walkway around the perimeter. Long leather couches wrapped around half of each table, giving a place for partygoers to rest or rut. Most of the others in the room were already settling in and getting comfortable, checking the time as they awaited the start of the festivities. This year's clock had been built into the room itself, a huge backwards clock glowing white beneath the translucent floor tiles. Far above in the mirrored ceiling, the reflection oriented so it was easily readable, high enough that they could make out the time of the clock face through many the colorfully dressed people moving across the room.

Looking around in much the same way Emere had a moment before, Violet smiled to herself as she took in the other partygoers, absently playing with her soft cock. 

"A lot of sexy outfits out there," she remarked, then glanced at Kezzi and Emere. Her grin grew, focusing on Kezzi. "But you and Emere are by far the most fashionable couple in the room." 

Eyes widening at the comment, Kezzi blushed, her eyes flicking over towards Emere. Emboldened by her outfit, Emere stared steadily back, not letting her surprise show. Locking gazes with the other woman for a moment, her attention wandered down towards the fashionista's cock, locked away in its little gold chastity cage. Her nipples hardened beneath her crop top as she openly admired the other woman's body. Blushing deeper as she noticed what Emere was looking at, Kezzi turned to Violet. She only offered an encouraging flick of her fingertips, still playing with herself as she bit her lower lip. 

At that moment the clock struck midnight, everyone in the room standing to cheer. The three of them hastily joined in, adding their voices to the cry.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

All around the room one hundred LEDs switched from blue to pink, everyone's cumpacitor indicating that the sperm they'd stored up over the months could now finally be released. In that same instant Violet gave a brief jerk, interrupted from smiling at Kezzi and Emere. Noticing the movement, Kezzi turned inquisitively towards her girlfriend, Emere's attention soon following her line of sight. Violet's expression changed from stunned to thrilled as she turned slowly towards the two of them, staring down at her own stomach as it began to slowly swell. She'd been given the honor of being the first to pop. 

Laughing in delight, Violet cupped her growing belly with trembling hands, glancing up at Kezzi before practically lunging at the other woman to pull her into a ravenous kiss. After a few seconds of passionate tongueplay she broke away to whisper something in her lover's ear, Kezzi's expression flushing before Violet let her go to turn towards Emere.

"Pick me up, big girl!" Coming close to the larger woman and lifting her arms, Violet grinned as her death grew inside her. "I wanna maximize my blast range. Let's ALL make the highlight reel!"

Emere didn't bother to think about it before obeying, ingrained submissiveness briefly overpowering the effects of her outfit. Rereading the words on Violet's stomach as she reached down, it occurred to her that the coincidence of her being the first to pop was rather dramatic, wondering if the selection wasn't quite so random as commonly believed.

Taking the blonde by the hips and starting to lift her, Emere was surprised as Violet instead took her large hands and guided them into position for her to step onto, naturally carrying the maneuver through so she ended up standing on Emere's two upraised palms.

Displaying more than a little cheerleading experience as she balanced expertly in the position, Violet faced the crowd with legs spread to show her slit, laughing and moaning as she started to fill her condom. The words on her stomach were stretched and deformed from how far the popper had swollen, the reaction happening faster and faster as it progressed. Looking up Emere saw Violet's skin starting to split, her condom starting to sag from the weight of seed.

Before she could watch any further she was startled to suddenly feel a mouth enveloping her cock, looking down in confusion to find Kezzi eagerly sucking at her. The Roma looked up with eyes full of lust, swallowing and holding her thighs so she could push herself forward, managing to bury all 7 inches of Emere's thick flaccid shaft in her throat. Sensitive as she was from the drug anti-erection drugs, it was all the huge woman could do to keep from dropping Violet as she gasped in pleasure, frantically looking up as the blonde wobbled in her position above. 

"Fuck yeah!" Violet moaned, hips thrust forward and condom grown huge below her even huger belly. Throwing up peace signs in the instant before she burst, the powerful final expansion of the popper causing her insides to explode outward in a shower of blood and guts across the crowd of watching partygoers. They raised their arms and screamed in delight, many outfits suddenly stained red. Still smiling, Violet toppled limply backwards out of Emere's hands, body slamming down onto the floor.

Barely noticing, Emere groaned in intense pleasure. All around her were beautiful women dressed in all manner of provocative clothing, smearing each other with gore as they started to kiss and caress each other. Accompanying this sight Kezzi's expert attentions were doubly effective, her eager suckling quickly pushing the Samoan past any kind of restraint.

Reaching down and gripping Kezzi's skull, she pulled the woman deeper onto her soft shaft, forcing in farther until her lips touched the end of Emere's condom. Gagging happily as tears ran down her cheeks, Kezzi let out a muffled moan while staring up at Emere's body. The loving expression on her face reminded Emere of the way Lana had looked in the instant before she died. 

With that thought, Emere came. The cumpacitor activated with a surge, and she experienced the incredible potency of shooting her load for the first time in half a year combined with the rush of extended and amplified ejaculation the artificial scrotum enabled. Huge blasts of cum began to pump through her slack shaft in an unceasing release. Amazed at the way it felt, Emere grinned stupidly as she emptied herself into her condom, Kezzi's throat tight around her shaft. The orgasm had the volume that every climax after a long chastity felt like it should have, but never did. An unending tide of seed combined with equally limitless pleasure.

Continuing to cum in a breathless trance of ecstasy, she heard the sounds of other people popping, the wet start Violet had initiated well underway in the rest of the room. One of those deaths was due to her own orgasm, sensors in the tight band at the base of her condom triggering someone else's popper to automatically activate. Carrying this thought through the waves of ecstasy that followed each load of cum she shot into her condom, she groaned in bliss, fingers curling in Kezzi's black locks. Lana's throat had felt just like this in her final moments...

Realizing suddenly that she hadn't let the other woman breathe in over a minute, Emere looked down to find Kezzi's eyes rolling back, face turning slightly blue as she weakly tried to pull the cock from her throat. The filled condom hanging from the tip was making it difficult for her to get free, acting like a plug that locked Emere's shaft in place.

Holding Kezzi's face in cupped hands, Emere grunted through the trailing end of her orgasm as she did her best to keep her new lover alive a little while longer. Drawing back her hips, she worked her cock slowly free while Kezzi continued to asphyxiate, starting to cum herself as her body spasmed in a desperate need for air. Her purple condom strained against the confines of the chastity device she'd locked around her cock, latex ballooning outward through a hole in the tip of the gilded metal cage. As soon as she'd ripped her own shaft free Emere stopped to watch in amazement, able to focus this time on what a cumpacitor-enhanced load looked like.

The orgasm started normally enough, save for Kezzi's flaccid cock and the layers of confinement it was in. Her little brown shaft began to twitch, tight latex clinging like a second layer of skin as her cockhead disappeared in a sudden swirl of white semen. The first few shots were normal enough, though the cumpacitor had already activated, making them thicker, with more volume. If it'd stopped there it would have been nothing remarkable, simply an intense orgasm that left the condom well filled, the softening drug doing its part to increase the load. 

Instead, it kept going. Drugs, technology, preperatory fluid intake, and the pure arousal of someone about to die all combined to make the orgasm and ejaculation continue in a spectacular display for everyone watching. Kezzi fell back, gasping for oxygen as she drew away from the brink of passing out. The load in her condom increased, slowly sagging in a taut teardrop from the end of her gleaming chastity cage as her cumpacitor glowed and radiated warmth, releasing its store of seed. By the time she'd caught her breath it had grown to the size of a cantaloupe, the cumpacitor visibly smaller beneath her cock. 

Seeming to throb as the last few ropes of cum shot into it, her bloated condom hung down as Emere helped Kezzi back to her feet. Coming back to herself somewhat, the shorter woman stared down in disbelief, Emere at first thinking she was admiring the load she'd just shot. It only took a moment for her to realize she was looking at Emere's own condom, the exterior still wet from Kezzi's saliva after being pulled from her throat. It surpassed even Kezzi's insane load, some of the other partygoers cooing in appreciation at their own first sight of what this technology could do. 

The two of them stood close together for a moment in a post-orgasm haze, admiring the product of each other's ecstasy. Eventually, Emere spoke up.

"Well, if we weren't making the highlights already..."

"Yeah," Kezzi said, sounding dazed but happy. Her voice was slightly hoarse from the bloated condom being yanked through her throat, and she swallowed to try and clear it. Cupping the purple latex balloon hanging from her shaft, she lightly squeezed her own warm seed, staring down at it. "Violet ordered me to do that." The sound of someone popping came from nearby, briefly distracting her.

"I'm glad she did." Emere reached out, taking the smaller woman by the hip and drawing her close. As Kezzi's large brown eyes looked up, she met them with her own. "I've never cum so hard in my life."

Emere's soft cock brushed across Kezzi's midsection, full condom draping across her chastity cage. Breath still coming a little hard, Kezzi bit her lip.

"Violet did that a lot. Giving me orders to do kinky stuff I wasn't brave enough to do on my own... but still wanted. Like applying for the Pop Party."

Together they both glanced over at Violet's corpse, taking in the sight of her blown open body. The remaining skin on her belly now only read 'SLUT' in blood streaked letters, the red condom on her cock matching Emere's in volume. They each knew they'd soon look just the same, eager for the moment their poppers activated.

Kezzi's attention moved to Emere's shaft as it throbbed slightly, brushing up against her breasts through their purple silk coverings. Her hands came up slowly, taking hold of the long piece of meat and stroking it gently through the latex, feeling the size of it, cupping the load that it'd shot. 

"Seeing you two reminded me a lot of me and my girlfriend, you know," Emere remarked. Resting both hands on the smaller woman's hips, starting to move slightly to dance music that'd begun to play at some point.

"Oh?" The remark seemed to draw Kezzi away from her absent appreciation, her expression turning briefly jealous before she stifled it. Emere couldn't help but grin, the sequence of emotions reminding her even more strongly of Lana. "Is she watching the broadcast?"

"No, no..." Emere chuckled, her loaded condom draping back across Kezzi's caged cock as the other woman let it go, seeming to enjoy having it there. Leaning forward, Emere rested her chin atop the other woman's head as they both swayed together to the music, getting closer together. More comfortable.

"I snuffed her before coming here." Emere felt a thrill at the admission, this being the first time she'd shared this to anyone. It'd only been a few hours ago, but it felt like a lifetime now. "Asphyxiation by cock. Nice and slow. Only the best for my Lana." She laughed again, affectionate and wry. She didn't exactly miss her - after all, she'd share her fate soon enough. "Every drop of what's in my condom now is due to her, saved up from our time together."

Looking down, Emere found Kezzi wide eyed, an expression of shocked arousal frozen on her face. 

"Do you want to know why I killed her?" Emere asked softly. She could feel the power of the words in conjunction with her outfit, cool detachment overlaying the deep, unstoppable desire she'd felt in that moment. Kezzi could only nod, speechless. Her stomach was fluttering where the full condom pressed against it, nipples hard against Emere's skin as she leaned closer. Emere mirrored the motion, stooping to speak softly into the shorter woman's ear.

"Because she told me to."

Kezzi gasped, trembling in arousal before suddenly trying to step back. Emere held her close, despite the woman's protests.

"Stop, or I'm gonna cum!" Kezzi whined, hands pressed hard against Emere's abs as she halfheartedly tried to push away. There was even less strength in it than there'd been when she was choking to death.

"That's the idea," Emere said, rocking her hips slowly to drag her warm, full condom across Kezzi's crotch and thighs, shaft brushing the undersides of the short woman's breasts. "Now, be a good girl and fill that condom as big as you can..."

Gasping and shuddering, Kezzi cried out as her ass and pussy were suddenly filled by Emere's fingers, the hand slipping between her legs while she'd been distracted by the story. Emere's other hand ripped away the fashionista's perfectly pinned skirt, exposing her ass for everyone looking their way to admire. It trembled as Kezzi buried her face in Emere's breasts, arms flinging around the huge woman to hold tight as orgasm overtook her once more. Her hips began jerking, pathetic moans muffled by tattooed skin while her condom started getting fatter against Emere's inner thigh. Her own arousal starting to build, Emere fingered her little lover through the climax, feeling the tight holes clamp around her digits.

Chest heaving from the intensity of her orgasm, Kezzi looked up again at Emere, one hand rubbing the cock pressed against her. 

"I'd have done it too," she whispered, a final pulse of seed entering her condom. "For Violet, I wouldn't have hesitated. Not if I knew she wanted it. Not if she ordered me to."

Emere smiled, cupping the smaller woman's face in one huge hand. A sense of connection accompanied the gesture, an understanding that in this sense, they were the same.

"Well, aren't we just an obedient pair."

Before Kezzi could respond, both women jerked at the sound of a sudden, sharp _POP_. Looking down at their intertwined bodies, they pulled slightly apart, Kezzi placing both hands on her exposed brown belly.

"Oh, fuck," she gasped softly. Glancing up at Emere, her expression turned slightly mischievous as she began to swell. "Here I was about to ask you out on a date..."

"Part of the fun is what you give up for the thrill," Emere murmured. "Too bad. You'd have looked cute on the back of my motorcycle."

Grinning, Kezzi suddenly leapt up into Emere's arms, surprising the huge woman by locking lips in an intense kiss. Limbs wrapping around her, she whispered into the Samoan's ear, trembling a little as the swelling began to hurt. 

"You're right," she said in a voice full of fatal passion. "But it's not all about what we give up. Our story doesn't just end when we pop, you know. The fashions we wore tonight will be worn by others for months, maybe years." Her fingers plucked proudly at Emere's jacket and tattered crop top, legs wrapped around the torn jean shorts. "Not to mention the demand for sperm donations from our harvested condoms." Reaching past her protruding stomach, she touched the condom hanging from her chastity cage, practically moaning her penultimate words.

"Best of all, they'll rewatch our final moments... over, and over, and over... forever." She smiled, skin starting to split. "So lets give them something to look at." 

Leaning back against Emere's supporting arms, she stayed with her legs wrapped around the larger woman's hips, taking hold of her thick Samoan cock and grinding her entire body along its length. The full condom at the tip covered one of her breasts, her own caged cock hanging down between her thighs. As the final expansion of the popper accelerated fatally forward, she tossed her head back and groaned.

"Cum for me, Emere!"

Transfixed, Emere could only obey. Her cock jerked and began to unload, strong arms trembling as she held up the dying woman before her. At the second shot of seed into her condom, Kezzi exploded upward, stomach splattering out in a burst of steaming gore. Meat, blood, and viscera clung in hot chunks to Emere's condom-wrapped shaft, stimulating her as they slid and stuck. The little woman went limp as she expired, mustering her last bit of strength to reach up and feel Emere's growing condom where it rested between her breasts, just above her fading heart. Smiling as she died, she closed her eyes, content.

Falling to her knees, Emere hunched over the beautifully dressed corpse in her arms, cock and condom draped over the blood-spattered silk. Her cumpacitor continued to unload, cum pumping and climax dragging on for a long minute after Kezzi's death. 

When at last it ended Emere gently lowered Kezzi's body to the ground, then stood on legs weak and shaky from her orgasm. Her center of mass felt thrown off from how much her condom had swollen, though after a moment's mental adjustment she was able to walk without issue. Despite cumming twice her enhanced nuts felt only halfway drained, the LED on her cumpacitor still indicating a ready state.

Looking down at herself, she noticed the mess the up close explosion had made of her. Blood streaked the once pristine white of her tattered crop top, chunks of flesh sticking to her jacket's leather. The streaks of red spread out from her groin, a cleaner patch running up the middle of her torso where her cock had shielded her body from the blast. Now that she'd stopped cumming she felt a pleasant tingle of pain from the impact that'd made against the underside of her shaft, though the brunt of the force had been taken up as it ripped Kezzi's flesh apart.

Deciding that the gore only added to the aesthetic of her outfit, Emere took a moment to straighten the jacket, tugging the crop top back into place so it covered her stiffened nipples. Slicking back her hair with the blood soaked through it, she slipped back into the cocky persona the clothes inspired in her, strutting through the half-finished Pop Party to enjoy the short remainder of her life.


	3. Every Drop

Leaving behind the corpses of her two previous companions, Emere walked in from the fringes of the circular room towards its open center. As she passed by booths and tables on the way she noted many of the same outfits she'd seen at the start of the party. String bikinis, tuxedos, maternity clothes, jogging attire. With the festivities more than halfway finished the clothes now mostly decorated corpses, the dead women laid out in suggestive postures with their bellies blown wide open. Expended poppers rested in their abdominal cavities, or else rolled across the floor like macabre black beach balls.

Sex play and demonstrations of pleasure were still going on, groups of still surviving partygoers often going at it mere inches from a still-cooling body. Emere stopped for a moment near a particularly large group of partygoers, pausing to appreciate the semi-orgy they had arranged.

Several women had all converged onto one very willing victim, the moaning centerpiece of the action wearing a white buttonless blazer, open dress shirt, miniskirt, and black pantyhose. With their cocks kept flaccid by the drugs they'd all imbibed, the group was exploring the limits of stimulation they could provide to their subject using mouths and hands, torturing her with an unending flow of ecstasy. They kissed her with deep tongueplay, nibbled at her ears and played with her breasts. Four had dedicated themselves to her crotch, licking her asshole and slit, sucking at her clit and licking along her limp shaft. One was even sucking her toes through the fabric of the hose, making it wet with her loving attention.

The end result and apparent goal of their collective actions was the central woman's apparently unceasing state of orgasm. Her body was locked in a rictus of bliss, supported by her many lovers as they worked to drain her cumpacitor of all it was holding. The indicator LED of the plastic scrotum flickered rapidly as it continually supplied its stock of semen, the woman's condom swelling inside the crotch of her pantyhose as it was filled with gallons of seed by repeat orgasms. Bulging against its layers of confinement, the cum stretched out the latex and fabric, the latter splitting as Emere watched. The heavy condom fell down to droop across one of the woman's supplicants, still containing its ridiculously large load without its sealed band slipping from her shaft. It bounced as it continued to grow, the cumpacitor still flickering.

"Jeez, she's gonna pop half the people here," another bystander remarked. As if by prophecy a pop sounded from their midsection an instant later, the woman gasping and falling to her knees. They started to desperately jerk off, both hands pumping their soft cock while Emere stepped past them, their stomach swelling as the popper expanded within. 

Approaching the woman at the center of the group she'd been watching, Emere knelt to touch the hugely swollen condom. It now resembled a translucent pink trash bag filled with several gallons of creamy white cum, latex tapering in a teardrop to where it connected to her cock. Below the pumping shaft, Emere could feel the heat pouring off the woman's cyborg nuts even from a few feet away. Seeing the size of them up close, she realized that despite the incredible volume within their condom, the woman _still_ hadn't emptied their stores. She'd thought that she and Lana had built up a respectable amount in her cumpacitor over the last few months, but she was a lightweight compared to some of the people here. This woman must've been cumming at every opportunity since she'd been fitted with the artificial scrotum, her every orgasm over the last half-year leading up to this single, amazing load. It made Emere shiver to think of all those that had just as much stored up, but hadn't lived long enough to let it all out.

Stepping away as the cumming woman began to pop alongside several of her attendants, Emere felt a sense of satisfaction. The cumpacitor technology had been an experiment, and she was happy to see that at least one of them had used the upgrade to its maximum potential.

As she left the freshly popped corpses behind, Emere realized that in large part due to that group the party was rapidly approaching its end. Only a few of them were left, the rest killed when someone else's orgasm had set off their popper.

Scanning the scant remaining partygoers, she felt her pulse quicken at a sudden desire for one last piece of the action, aware of the chance she'd been given by luck of the draw. By not popping yet she would have center stage once more on the cameras streaming the party live across the world, everyone's eyes on her with all the others having burst. 

Intending to hunt someone down for a spectacular final show, she instead found that someone else had pounced on her first, a flash of black skin and red fabric alerting her before a body pressed up against her arm. Looking down, she saw she was now accompanied by an elegant African woman, her tall build still more than foot shorter than Emere herself. Her smiling face had a swooped nose and set of thin brows above hungry eyes, her dark lips wet as she licked them. When getting dressed she'd selected an off the shoulder silk top so low her nipples peeked out, coupled with a long skirt turned so the slit along its side let her small cock hang exposed. A few cupfuls of cum were collected in the condom covering it, the creamy color contrasting with the woman's outfit and umber skin.

"I'm not used to having a partner taller than myself..." The dark woman caressed Emere's muscular arm, looking up and down her tattooed body in a way that seemed to see through the bloodstained outfit. "I'd love to have the chance to try it before I pop."

Feeling the sensation of fingers wrapping around her soft, thick cock, Emere shivered in pleasure. Realizing by the African's expression and posture that she hadn't been the one to touch her, Emere turned her head in the other direction to find she had another person pressing against her. A full-figured Siberian, this woman was a more typical height, her round, high-cheeked face solemn with passion. She was wearing a sky blue one-piece swimsuit with holes cut into the fabric for her cock and nipples, the crotch of it soaked by her pussy juice. Her condom was totally empty save for some clear precum, and her ghostly pale nipples were hard and wet with saliva. 

"I hope you don't mind sharing," the Siberian said softly. "I've had my eye on her all night..." Gaze turning towards Emere's cock, her fingers started exploring it intimately through the latex, feeling along the length and tracing every detail. Biting her lip, the woman shuddered as her breath caught, seed suddenly starting to fill her condom in heavy pulses. Somewhere else in the room, a sharp pop sounded as the last other partygoer began to perish.

"I was waiting to feel this amazing cock before I let myself cum." Her voice was a breathy murmur as she continued to shoot, still reverently caressing Emere's shaft. "Ever since I saw her when we all walked in. I wish I could've felt it split me apart, but holding it like this is incredible enough." She sighed as her climax ended, not letting go. "Still... after all I've seen tonight, I want one more orgasm before the end."

Meeting the Siberian's imploring gaze, the African pouted for a moment, then looked down where all three of their condoms were bumping together. When she glanced back up towards Emere the Samoan lifted her eyebrows expectantly, making no move.

"Fine." Acquiescing after a sullen moment, the dark woman immediately started tugging up Emere's tanktop, exposing nipples positioned at her face height. She admired the exposed bust, hand coming up to cup one breast and trace the patterns of tattoos across its skin. "But if she gets the dick, I want _these_." She looked up at Emere as if asking permission to continue, Emere granting it with a single small nod.

Eagerly latching onto one of Emere's nipples, the African began gently suckling, stroking her soft dick between her fingers and rubbing it against Emere's thigh. The sexual contact had the larger woman feeling hot, especially given how the Siberian was still treating her cock. Eyes closed in focus, she worshipfully stroked the thick piece of meat over and over, moving slowly as if committing every micron to memory. 

Unable to remain passive in this last act of her life, Emere reached out to her two nameless lovers. One hand came to rest on the Siberian's shoulder, the other stroking the African's locks as she nursed. Looking up at her and breathing hard, the Siberian gasped as Emere's grip transferred down to her cock, reciprocating the gentle caresses by enveloping the other woman's entire member in a crushing grip, grinding the folded flaccid shaft between her palm and fingers. Hips trembling as she moaned from pain and pleasure, the Siberian's own stroking grew less deliberate, becoming frantic and intense as her ecstasy grew.

Grunting in enjoyment, Emere continued working the Siberian's package in one hand, turning her attention the African. Running her other hand down the dark woman's body, she pushed away their stroking fingers, pinching their little dick and pressing it against her own thick thigh. Feeling the warmth of the soft cock against her skin through its latex sheath, Emere rubbed it briskly with her fingers, stroking it against her flesh while the African moaned into her breast. 

Combined together, the Siberian's handjob and African's sucking were too much to withstand. Emere felt herself getting close, knowing what her orgasm would mean. Continuing to touch them both, she whispered to her two playthings in a husky voice.

"I'm going to pop one of you." She gripped both of them a little harder as they shivered in anticipation, redoubling their efforts. Ordering them further, she felt a thrill as she imitated Lana's dominating tone from memory, knowing how she must look and sound to the cameras. "You're not allowed to stop, even when I do. I want you doing exactly what you're doing for the rest of your lives."

Two pairs of eyes opened to look up at her, obedient in their bliss. Emere came an instant afterward, letting out a throaty groan as her condom bounced and grew. Eyelids fluttering, the Siberian watched it bloat with amazement, helping to milk out every drop. Suckling even as she smiled, the African reached over and playfully pinched the Siberian's exposed nipple, giving it a sharp tug before letting go. Still on edge from caressing Emere's cock with death so imminent, the Siberian started to cum as well, going rigid as her fingers tightened around the Samoan's still pumping cock. Her own condom jiggled as it swelled at a rapid pace, growing alongside Emere's as all three women watched, waiting breathlessly.

The first pop sounded a few seconds after the Siberian's first shot of seed. Pausing in her suckling, the African placed her hands against her stomach, wide eyes looking up at Emere. Remembering the command she'd been given, she immediately resumed nursing, hips suddenly pumping in a frantic rhythm as her belly started to swell. Emere let her go, feeling the woman's small shaft rub and squish against her leg, reaching around and beneath her dress to slip a finger into her asshole. Fingering the African's throbbing prostate, she felt the tight hole clench around her finger. A thrill ran through her from the knowledge that this woman was dying due to her orgasm, feeling them cum up against her thigh. Warmth radiated from the cyborg nuts between the woman's dark thighs, releasing one last load in the instant before she burst.

Splitting in a splatter of gore halfway through her orgasm, the African's smiling lips slipped from Emere's breast, leaving behind a mark of blood dripping from the nipple like milk. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she fell backward, still cumming as she died. 

Two more pops sounded in quick succession, the Siberian's earlier orgasm setting off Emere's popper, then the African's final climax setting off the Siberian's in turn. Having both just cum, the two women stared at each other for a moment as they began to swell, Emere eventually reaching to lift up her surviving partner. Pressing their growing bellies together, they kissed in a desperate final expression of passion and lust, Emere kneeling and then lying down to hold the smaller woman atop her. The Siberian's hands never stopped stroking the Samoan's cock, their shafts rubbing together, full condoms squishing between each other's breasts as they embraced. 

Bursting first, Emere's gasp of agonized ecstasy was silenced as the breath blew out of her. Breaking from the kiss, she tossed her head back in awe and pleasure, eyes wide at the hot, ripping sensation of her insides being violently shoved out by the sharp, sudden expansion of the popper in its last instant of growth. It felt like a full body orgasm in more ways than one, a fatal ejaculation of her vital organs from her abdomen. The meat and blood coated her partner's own swollen stomach, the swell of it fitting into the newly made crater of Emere's midsection, bumping against the large black orb of the expended popper within.

Kissing Emere's throat softly, the Siberian joined her in popping. Viscera and flesh blew into Emere's gaping body, as if trying to fill in the missing pieces. She felt the heat of the meat within her, a perversely pleasant sensation. Settling her head against Emere's shoulder as if drifting off to sleep, the Siberian woman sighed happily, then fell still.

Warm from shock, orgasm, and the blood of her dead lovers, Emere felt the acute agony of her opened abdomen. Her size kept her from bleeding out as quickly as the others, but she knew her death was approaching all the same.

Absently lifting her arms, she wrapped them around the corpse draped atop her, remembing how Lana used to lie on her just like this. They'd been together on the couch in this same position just a few hours ago, sharing in each other's final day. 

Reaching down to her cock, Emere felt the huge, heavy condom hanging from the head, starting to stroke herself with the last of her strength. Caressing the gore-spattered length, she kept Lana in her thoughts, remembering how her girlfriend used to play with her when she took control, mirroring the way she'd always touched her.

Playing with herself as Lana had played with her, Emere came one last time, draining the cumpacitor completely. Every drop of what she and Lana had worked to store in the device was now expended, a sense of closure descending on her through the bliss of the climax. Riding that high, she felt herself fade, rising away until she disappeared.


End file.
